


ORGXIII/Reader

by GlitteryGhosts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Smut, fuck i love writing this kind of stuff, one shots, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryGhosts/pseuds/GlitteryGhosts
Summary: Twitter requests, or just various one shots I want to make.





	ORGXIII/Reader

He saw the way you had squirmed under the attention of others, the pretty blush and shy smiles you gave whenever someone else had complimented you. He had tried not to show the way it made him feel, the burning jealousy he felt when Marluxia made some sleazy pick-up line, or when Axel had stumbled over his words when trying to talk with you. He was better than that, had more dignity.

That didn’t stop Xemnas from following your every movement with his eyes. He wanted to storm over right there and claim you, snarling like some beast as he corralled you away from the others wandering, prying eyes. He wasn’t threatened, not by them, but still. You were his, and yet there were others... _ looking _ at you.

Xigbar noticed, of course. Took one look at how the Lord Superior was sulking in his shadows, and grinned. “Boss man, you ain’t going to win them over like that.” He drawled, leaning on the wall.

Xemnas stiffened. “Shut up, II.” His voice was soft but dangerous. It would deter anyone with brain cells. Hence why Xigbar shut up quick. He, however, ended up doing something even more stupid.

He walked right over, and slapped your ass, causing you to squeak in sheer surprise. “Hey, doll, why don’t you and I go have some fun?” He said, a shit-eating grin on his face as he loomed over you.

Before you can even open your mouth to tell him off, Xemnas is there, golden eyes glowing with rage. “II.” He said, voice creeping through the air with murderous intent. “Why don’t you take Demyx and go to Agrabah for the next month or so.” It was an order, not a suggestion, and Xigbar’s face fell; not the consequences he had hoped for. As the Freeshooter slunk away, Xemnas turned to you, eyes still gleaming. “I would like to speak with you. Alone.” It was also not a suggestion, and you followed him meekly into the corridor he opened up.

He was on you in an instant, hands grabbing at you and pulling you towards him. His mouth commanded yours with ferocious intensity, as the two of you fell from the Corridor and into his bed. 

“Mine.” He snarled, his clothes being shucked off, his glare causing you to follow his lead. As soon as the heavy coats were gone he was back on you, kissing everywhere he could reach. “Mine, you understand?”

“Yes-!” You managed to squeak out, eyes rolling slightly as he sucked kisses onto your neck. 

Xemnas kept his eyes on you, as he moved from one spot to the next, leaving dark, claiming marks in his wake. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ to make it clear that you were his, he was yours, that only he could have you. “Too many clothes.” He snapped, and let a pleased little huff as you hurried to tear the rest of your clothes off. 

Before long, the two of you were naked, and he was easing into you, panting heavily as he placed one of your legs onto his shoulder. He pressed deep into you, eyes shut tight as he moaned at your wet heat seeming to suck him deeper. He drank in your cries like an elixir, before he began to claim you, hips rolling to fuck you into the mattress.

“Only mine, only mine.” He chanted, eyes snapping open to look down on you. He looked gorgeous like this, full lips open in a pant, silver hair wild around his head and shoulders, golden eyes piercing you. There were a few beads of sweat dripping down those tits of his, and you could feel those hands of his gripping your hip and the leg propped on his shoulder, keeping you spread and prone for him to use.

“Only yours.” You agreed, voice weak and stuttering with every thrust. He saw the tears building in your eyes and he began thrusting harder, determined to wreck you. One of his hand trailed down to circle your clit, and that as it.

He watched hungrily as you tightened around him, screaming his name as your orgasm ripped through you, causing you to shudder underneath him. A jolt of pride shot through him as he jerked into you a few more times before cumming deep, falling forward with a moan, curling around you and holding you close as he rocked through his orgasm.

The room was silent except for your heavy breathing for a long while as he stayed buried in you. He remained close to you, head buried against your neck, kissing softly, chest heaving. You moved his hair out of your face slightly, and stroked the back of his head soothingly. “Hey there.” You said quietly, letting your boyfriend hold you. “You okay, babe?” 

He didn’t answer for a moment, before he sighed. “...I got carried away…” He mumbled.

You giggled at your beefcake of a boyfriend. “That was amazing babe, you were perfect. Did Xigbar set you off that much?” You asked, still petting him.

He curled around you even tighter, nodding almost childishly. “I don’t like when other people… touch you.” He muttered, sounding like it took a lot of him to admit that. “You make me… so happy. I don’t want others to see you the way I do.”

You felt a warmth blossom in your chest. “Only you, Xemnas. I’m just here for you.” You reassured him softly, kissing his temple. 

At you reassurance, Xemnas could feel the tension leave his body, and he hummed, sitting up. His eyes were soft now, as he pulled out gently. He leaned over and grabbed a clean towel, gently wiping the two of you off. He pulled you close, tangling his legs with yours. 

“You’re always so needy after sex.” You teased, pleased all the same to press up against him, delighted with the skin to skin contact. He grumbled a bit but didn’t refute. In fact, he pulled you even tighter to his chest. 

“...Stay with me.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head.

“For as long as you need me.” You responded just as softly.


End file.
